FRIENDS - NEW AGE
by ICDIWY
Summary: NOTE: Hi, I had this idea of bringing Friends back, but instead of using the original characters, I've used their children. It's their time to live their stories now, but do not worry, they parents will visit very frequently. And, before I start, English is not my native language, I've worked hard, checked, rechecked and asked some people to read it before, but sorry about mistakes


_EPISODE 01_

A young man enters Central Perk, he looks a very handsome italian man, with dark hair, olive skin and deep brown eyes, he sits on the sofa, and opens the old newspaper on his hand, the waitress comes:

DAPHNE: ' May I have your order?'

JOE: ' Yes, I'd like a black coffee and all your muffins...' - he looks up from his newspaper and sees how beautiful she is

JOE: '...and, by the way, How're you doing?' he is smirking to the waitress while a young woman enters, she has light brown long hair, and is looking at her cell phone screen, she walks kind of dancing at the same time, as she approaches the sofa we can hear her singing

EMMA: ' _I like 'em round, and big, And when I'm throwin' a gig, I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal, Now here's my scandal, I want to get you home, And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh' -_ she takes her phones out of her ears and throws herself on the sofa next to her friend, looking at him kind of laughing kind of ashamed

EMMA: ' I really don't know why I can't spend even a day without listening to this tune.'

JOE: 'But big butts are the best, specially the round one, you know?...' He sees her annoyed look

JOE: 'oh come on! You've started it Emma!' - A blonde young woman enters at the cafe and walks on their direction. They haven't seen her yet.

EMMA: 'And now I'm ending it... Where is Wind?'

JOE: ' I don't know, making some kites fly?'

WIND: ' HAHA that was a funny one, Joseph!' - Wind says in a sarcastic tone her vivid blue eyes showing her annoyance, she sits on the chair next to them.

WIND: 'Sorry I'm late, there was a crazy lady on the cab with me.' - The door opens and another blonde woman is inside, she walks fast on their direction, she dresses in an exquisite way, she is using a very long light green skirt, deep yellow shirt with melons stamped on it, she looks upset and rushed.

RONNIE: ' WIND BUFFAY-HANNINGAN, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME AGAIN?' -

EMMA: ' What has she done this time?'

WIND: ' Oh, come on little sis, It was nothing!'

RONNIE: 'She told the taxi driver I was a maniac who had been following her and to take me back to the nearest mental institution.'

Both Joe and Emma laugh, the younger looks at them upsetly, they notice and try to control themselves. 'Sorry' they say at the same time.

RONNIE: 'It took me ten minutes and fifty dollars to convince him to turn back here, I want my money back!'

WIND: 'Fine sis, I will give it to you later, now sit down, I'll pay for your herbal tea'

RONNIE: 'You bet your ass you will'

EMMA: 'So, D, what's going on, you've sounded strange on the phone.'

WIND: 'Oh yeah… so today my mother called me, she said, she and my father are coming to town to visit our grandma, they are coming to the apartment, but the deal is we didn't clean it up from yesterday's party yet. So, basically I've called to inform that we are going to die soon.'

EMMA: 'Or, maybe we could clean it and survive?'

WIND: 'Maybe, but who has the time really?'

Emma looks at Wind with a confusing face. She then emphatically points at all of them.

EMMA: 'uh… We are kind of doing nothing right now.'

WIND: 'Yeah… but…. I just don't want to clean.'

EMMA: 'So we are better dead then, huh?'

WIND: 'Yeah, I guess so. I think I want chinese for my last meal…'

JOE: 'Or we can order some pizza.'

WIND: 'What do you mean 'we' - Wind looks at Joe with a sarcastic tone. - 'you are like your father Joe, we pay it and you don't share it.'

JOE: 'Sorry, but pizza is my religion, there is no such a thing of sharing religion, imagine this, a place where people gather to share their religion, this would be ridiculous… Right?...' - Joe looks at the others laughing, when he notices they don't laugh his face changes to a thinking mode. After a big thud and another young man jumps inside of the cafe.

JACK: 'BING'S IN THE HOUSE BITCHEEEES ' - he walks like a rapper and tries to jump over the sofa, but his foot gets stuck on it and instead he falls over his friends, he quickly tries to get up but, falls on the ground. From the distance we can see his twin sister entering, even though their dark hair have the same color her seem even darker because of her angry face.

EMMA: 'What the hell is wrong with you Jack?' - trying to clean her blouse which got dirty from Jack's shoes - 'You are a twenty- three years old guy who acts like a mid aged man going through some serious age crisis, for God's sake'

JACK: 'I'm just cool yo, ya know.'

EMMA: 'NO! I don't know! You make no sense!'

ERICA: ' You need to start behaving better Jack, it is just not cute anymore, you know?!'

JACK: ' Ok mom, sorry mom!'

ERICA: 'I'm not your mom, I would have killed you already if I were your mom!' - After a deep breath she turns to the others - 'So what is going on?'

WIND: 'Mom is coming, the place is still a mess and we don't have time to clean it.'

ERICA: 'You know that we are all here doing nothing right now, right?'

EMMA: 'I've tried that already...'

WIND: 'We are not doing nothing, we are thinking our last meals. Joe wants pizza.'

ERICA: 'Joe, always wants pizza. But, maybe, we should consider another solution.'

WIND: 'Which? It is impossible!'

ERICA: 'Impossible is the size of your laziness D… Ok so, let's divide ourselves, Joe, Ronnie and my idiotic brother will go ahead and start to gather the trash.'

RONNIE: 'I don't wanna be alone with them!' - She desperately points at Jack.

ERICA: 'Fine, so Joe and my idiotic brother will go ahead and start gathering the trash while the four of us will go to the market buy some things to clean. We will divide the place in different sectors and we can even create a competition of which team cleans faster, it will be fun!'

EMMA: 'Add a tall handsome guy and that, my friends, would be my cousin's perfect date!'

ERICA: 'Shut up Emma!' -Emma laughs while her cousin tries to hide her blushing - 'ok, now, let's get going, we will see you boys soon! Come on D stand up, Let's go, Let's go!'

Erika pulls Wind up by her arm and takes her out the cafe followed by the other girls. Soon after they are gone Joe looks at Jack who hadn't moved at all.

JOE: 'Shouldn't we go too?'

JACK: 'Na… Let's give them a head start. I want coffee! Helloooo pretty waitress I have some desire for you to please!'

DAPHNE: 'What you want Jack?' - The waitress answers in an annoyed face

JACK: 'Oh come on Daphne, I know you have a thing for me.'

DAPHNE: 'Jack, I swear if you don't stop with this game and ask your order already, I don't care how retarded your sister told me you are, I will call the cops on you!'

JACK: 'Tough Love Daphs, I like it!'

DAPHNE: 'MR. GUNTHER, JACK IS BEING AN IDIOT AGAIN!'

JOE: ' No, no, wait, sorry Daphs, we are going, we are going, come on Jack you jerk…. Sorry Daph.' Joe pushes Jack up and out of the cafe while a very mad and younger version of Gunther walks behind them with a baseball bat on his hands. When they are on the street the man makes a 'watch out' signal to Jack and closes the door behind himself.

JACK: 'Dude, Daph is so into me, have you seen that? She is trying so hard to hide it!' Joe looks at Jack with a worried face

JOE: 'Yeah man, she is totally into you.' - Joe turns to the other side and whispers 'but no!' - He turns and looks at Jack again 'Let's go, Let's clean the place.'

JACK: 'Fine, Fine.'

As they walk out from coffee shop we can see the building they enter at, and as we look at it a homey feeling comes up, at that same building many moons back those young people's parents were all living their own experiences, building their friendship and sharing, well, basically everything, today, this same building houses these young man and woman while they write their own paths.

We see Joe and Jack going up the stairs and crossing the corridor which takes them to apartment number 20 they open the door and now, very differently from the past, the apartment is a total mess, plastic cups are everywhere, there are pieces of food around the floor, some droopy balloons are on the corners.

JOE: 'Oh my, I didn't remember it was so bad.' - Joe walks around the room looking at it

JACK: 'Wind was right, we are going to die.'

JOE: 'Best order some pizzas?' - Jack has already speed - dialed on his cell phone

JACK: 'Way ahead of you! Hi, we would like some pizzas…. yeah…. one of each...uhm hum… yeah… apartment 20. Yeah, yeah Joe will be here, ok bye! - They will be here in twenty minutes' - Jack walks to the kitchen and starts to empty some plastic cups into the sink.

JOE: 'Hey, Jack, think fast!' - He throws a ball he has found under a chair onto Jack's direction. Jack isn't fast enough and the ball hits him right on the nose. Joe starts laughing while Jack holds his nose.

JACK: 'MY NOSE, MY NOSE, OH MY GOD, THE PAIN, IS IT BLEEDING?'

JOE: 'Oh stop the drama, and throw it back.' - Jack throws the ball back and they start playing around, while they are throwing the ball to each other the girls arrive with some bags and a big box.

ERICA: 'What the hell are you guys doing? You should be cleaning!'

JOE: 'We are, we are throwing the magic ball of cleanness around, seriously Erika, you should have read Harry Potter.'

ERICA: 'Very funny Joe, give that ball now!' - She takes it from his hand and places it over the dinning table.

WIND: 'So, are we going to open the mysterious box or not?'

JACK: 'What are you talking about? Whose box is that?'

EMMA: 'We don't know, when we've arrived the box was in front of the door, I guess you guys were to busy not cleaning to notice who had delivered it too.'

JOE: 'Open it, Open it."

EMMA: 'Should I? But, what if it isn't ours?'

JACK: 'We can pretend it is, not a problem.'

EMMA: 'You know what I mean, come on, if it isn't our we need to take it to its real owner.'

JOE: ' Come on Emma, it might be an orphan, we need to shelter it.'

EMMA: 'It might be a bomb, we need to explode it inside of this room with the two of you still in here!'

WIND: 'If it were a bomb it would be ticking- tacking and I can't hear anything'

ERICA: 'We have to open it Emma, there is nothing written on the outside, maybe there is a note on the inside.

EMMA: 'Fine, fine, but when we explode and you all get to hell don't pray for my help!' - Emma starts to open the box and she takes a beautiful vase from the inside, a note falls on the ground Ronnie gets it and starts to read. " _DEAR PHOEBE, HERE IS THE CHINESE VASE WE'VE TALKED ABOUT, I THINK YOUR MOTHER - IN - LAW IS GOING TO LOVE IT. HOPE THE KIDS ARE OK. MARYELLE."_

EMMA: 'Who is Maryelle?'

RONNIE: ' She is a friend of the family, She and mom know each other for a long time.'

ERICA: 'She must really like your mom, this vase looks very expensive.'

EMMA: 'She must really not know your mom, this vase looks too delicate to be at her clumsy hands'

WIND: 'Yeah... well…. My mom clumsy hands had just sent me a message saying that the rest of her clumsy body will be here in less than two hours'

ERICA: 'Ok, so me and Ronnie are going to our bedroom, Wind and Emma you clean your bedroom, boys you start here on the kitchen and the living room, as soon as we finish the bedrooms we come and help you finishing it. Let's go team Erika!' - Erika runs excited to her room, followed very slowly by Ronnie, Emma pushes Wind to their bedroom and the boys look at each other, Joe gets the ball and throws it to Jack starting their game again.

JOE: 'Hard work huh?!'

JACK: 'Too hard of work!'

Inside of the room we can see Wind picking up many plastic cups from under her bed, when she pulls her head from under it we are able to see the rest of the room, we notice a second bed, and Emma who is sweeping the floor.

WIND: 'What the hell was going on during this party? Why are there so many cups under my bed?'

EMMA: 'Jack told people which bed was yours.'

WIND: 'So?'

EMMA: 'So he said that if your bed was still clean by the end of the party some lucky girl would have the honor of having sex with him there, because it was the only bed he hadn't had sex at yet. Then, every girl on the party ran inside here and threw their cups on it . When the party was over, you were sleeping on the sofa, so I came here threw all the cups under it and carried you here.'

WIND: 'How on Earth would you carry me?'

EMMA: 'I don't know, I guess I was too drunk to remember how weak I am.'

WIND: 'oh, well...So..when did Jack have sex on your bed?'

EMMA: 'Gross! Never! What the hell!'

WIND: 'But, you said, that he said…'

EMMA: 'I know he said he did, but honestly, I don't think he have already had sex.'

WIND: 'OH… now, who is being mean!'

EMMA: 'No, I'm telling you the truth, I mean, I've never seen him with a girl.'

WIND: ' It makes sense, but, I've never seen you with a boy neither!'

EMMA: 'Yeah, well. Shit happens.'

WIND: 'Come on, tell me the truth'

EMMA: 'Okay, the truth is that if you continue this conversation you will be killed much before your mother gets here.'

WIND: 'Uhhhh grumpy, ok, I give up... but, thank you though.'

EMMA: ' What for?'

WIND: 'Taking care of me, you always does.'

EMMA: 'no biggie' - Emma try to turn her back to hide her blush, but is not quick enough, Wind smiles, and both continue their cleaning.

We are taken back to the living room where the boys are still tossing the ball to each other when a knock is heard on the door.

'PIZZA' A female's voice comes to the room, making Jack drop the ball and run to the direction of the door;

JACK: 'Hi there gorgeous'

MICHAELA: 'Oh, hi Jack, I thought Joe would be here.'

JOE: 'I am, hi there Michaela, how you doing?' Joe blinks an eye to her, making the girl laugh stupidly.

MICHAELA: 'Here, it's 12,15' Joe gets the two pizzas from her hands, opens one of them, gets a piece of it and takes the rest to the dining table, while Jack pays Michaela, the boys sit and start eating pizza.

ERICA: 'What the hell are you doing?'

JOE: 'Eating, want some?'

ERICA: 'But, we are cleaning!'

Jack: 'We don't live here.'

ERICA: 'You're a jerk, Jack. But, it's good to know you guys think this way, next party you aren't going to be allowed in.'

JOE: 'No, wait! I didn't say anything.'

ERICA: 'So drop the pizza, and help' - As Erica turns back inside the room, we can see Joe looking at the pizza slice he had, taking a deep breath, and grabbing another inside the box.

JOE: 'No girls are more worthy than pizza.'

JACK: 'Hear, hear'

We are taken back to a now clean living room, the girls look exhausted and the boys are watching tv.

EMMA: 'You are the worst people in the world, you know that, right?'

JACK: 'Worst, but smelling good!'

WIND: 'Let me speak from all of us when I say: FUCK YOU JACK BING!'

RONNIE: 'Mom and dad are almost here, I think we should get ready.'

EMMA: 'Fine, we can think a revenge later. I will take a shower on the next door.'

JACK: 'Who said you could?' Emma turns at Jack's direction looking very angry

EMMA: 'I've said I could, Jack, why? Are you against it?' - Jack looks at her very frightened, on the back we are able to see Wind looking at Emma and smiling.

JACK: 'No,no… no...miss Green, mi shower és tu shower!' - Emma goes to her bedroom, and few seconds later we can see her coming out from it with a white tower on her shoulder, she crosses the room, opens the front door, then from other angle we are able to see her entering at the front door and closing it behind her.

JOE: 'That is a very angry cheerleader.'

JACK: 'Word!' - Wind turns to Erica and Ronnie.

WIND: 'I will take a shower there too, you girls do it here, be fast, mom will soon be here!'

The other two girls say 'OK' at the same time, when Wind turns her back the other two look at each other smirking.

RONNIE: 'Uhhhh hum, shower.' - they laugh and enter their room again. While Wind comes out from hers with a tower on her shoulder, leaves their apartment and enters in the other one.

Phoebe opens the door of the apartment and finds all of them sitting on the couch watching TV, she stops and looks at them, Mike enters right after her and stops too..

PHOEBE: 'So…. the apartment is clean, the girls are recently showered, Joe and Jack have pizza sauce all over their faces...YOU ARE ALL HANG OVERED!'

RONNIE: 'WHAT?'

MIKE: 'WHAT? ...RONNIE… WERE YOU DRINKING?'

RONNIE: 'WHAT? NOOOO!' - Phoebe walks closer to her youngest daughter and smells the air around her.

PHOEBE: 'YES, YES, THAT IS THE SMELL OF A DRUNK AURA. SHE IS STILL DRUNK!'

RONNIE: 'NO, I'M NOT! I've got sober hours ago!'

Mike and Phoebe scream 'AHA' at the same time.

PHOEBE: 'Pay me, pay me, pay me!' - Mike takes some money out of his pants and gives it to Phoebe.

RONNIE: 'WHAT THE HELL?!'

PHOEBE: 'Glad making business with you honey!'

MIKE: 'I can't believe that Ronnie, I had such high spectatives over you!'

EMMA: 'Oh yeah, what was your bet?'

MIKE: 'Next month, I thought that maybe she would wait a month to get the courage.'

WIND: 'Yeah..It makes sense, she is kind of a coward'

RONNIE: 'HEEY!'

PHOEBE: 'All come on honey, you know it is true!'

RONNIE: 'Fine, but I want half of the money.'

PHOEBE: 'No way, you little chick'

EMMA: 'So… let me understand, have we cleaned all of the apartment in a rush, for you to be cool that we had a party yesterday?'

PHOEBE: 'Yeah'

Emma looks at Wind, who has a sorrow smile on her face, then she looks at Erica who has a very pleasant face.

EMMA: 'Ahhh...never mind... there is no point.'

PHOEBE: 'So, how tired are you?'

EMMA: 'Very'

ERICA: 'Emma, don't be like that, cleaning was fun aunt Phoebe, we are okay, but why?'

PHOEBE: 'Well, if I need to see my mother-in-law tonight, I've thought that maybe you would help me to get ready. You know, make me look younger.'

JACK: 'That would be fun, I can make your make-up!' - Everybody looks at him, he looks ashamed after noticing what he has just said - 'I mean, make-up? I don't know how to make somebody up.'

ERICA: 'Oh come on Jack, everyone here knows about the summer you've spent being grampa's Bing dancer in Las Vegas.'

JACK: 'WHAT? No, I haven't!'

EMMA: 'Do you want me to get the photos to remind you of it?'

JACK: 'NO! I mean, no my lovely Emma, that's ok.'

EMMA: 'Are you sure? They are easy to reach, I show them to all of my friends that come here. They are a great ice breaker.'

JACK: 'YOU DO WHAT?'

WIND: 'Come on Jack, she is kidding... You really need to learn about sarcasm.'

PHOEBE: 'Ok, so, will you girls help me?'

RONNIE: 'Sure we will mom, sis, get that hair curler you have and take it to our room. Come mom.' - We are able to see the girls heading to the room where they are going to be for a while, Wind enters there few seconds later, just right after she closes the door, Mike turns to the boys.

MIKE: 'So….' - They look uncomfortable to each other for a while, even though Mike has known these kids since they are all babies, he isn't so close to them, his career as a pianist has gotten very big and he was constantly traveling for some presentations, so they were never that bounded to him.

JOE: 'Uncle Mike, this box has arrived to aunt Phoebe. It has a nice vase inside.'

MIKE: 'Oh, let me see that… You are right, it seems nice….for a urn...my mother is going to hate it!... Boys, I am going to have a very funny night, tonight!

JOE: 'Glad you are excited uncle Mike.' - joe gets the ball they were playing before and throws it to Mike, who throws it to Jack. - 'So, why you mother doesn't like aunt Phoebe?'

MIKE: 'I don't know, Phoebe is very peculiar. My mother is too much of a traditionalist, I guess. But, it never bothered me. I mean, right in the beginning of our relationship it was important for me to introduce Phoebe to them, but thing didn't go so well, and I was worried, but then, I've seen Phoebe's face, and how sad she was for not being "good enough" for them, and then I noticed that for me, she didn't have to be good enough for them, but that she was much more than good enough for me. That day I've discovered I wanted to marry Phoebe…. Jack, take it easy will you? We are not in a competition, you don't have to throw so hard the damn ball.'

JACK: 'Sorry uncle sissy, I mean, uncle Mike.'

MIKE: 'OHHHH, That was low! Wanna see who is sissy now!' - Mike throws the ball in Jack direction and jack is not fast enough to get it, so the ball ends up flying through the air and hitting the vase, which falls on the floor, breaking in many pieces. - 'Shiit!' - The door of the bedroom opens quickly and a crazy looking Erica comes running to the room.

ERICA: 'MY COOKIES HOLDER, MY COOKIES HOLDER!' - she runs to the kitchen, grabs a ceramic cow and hugs it close to her body - 'Rose, I'm so glad you okay!...What the hell did you two break here?' - Erica looks at the floor and sees Mike getting the pieces of the vase together. - 'Oh no uncle Mike, aunt Phoebe is going be so upset!'

MIKE: 'No, she will not, because we are going out to buy another vase. Come on boys. Can you finish cleaning Erica?'

ERICA: 'Sure, go, go, go!' - the boys run out the door while Erica finishes cleaning the floor and comes back to the bedroom.

PHOEBE: 'I don't know why, but, everytime I have to see that woman I feel sick to my stomach.' - Wind looks at her sister, waiting for Ronnie to say something sweet and calm their mother.

WIND: 'Come on mom, grandma likes you.' - Wind looks at Emma for help

PHOEBE: 'When have you learned to lie, Wind?'

WIND: 'Emma's fault.' - Wind blinks to Emma, who smiles before turning serious.

EMMA: 'Heeey!'

PHOEBE: 'Just like your mother!'

EMMA: ' My mother doesn't lie, she hides the truths to protect my father of going insane.' - A smiling Wind looks at her mother.

WIND: 'Mom, honestly, you look great, you are great, don't worry about grandma, right Ronnie?' - Wind looks at her sister, who is still typing on her phone - 'Jesus Ronnie, who are you talking with? We are going through a crisis here! Ronnie? …..RONNIE!'

RONNIE: 'What? Right, sorry! Yeah, mom, Emma is a liar!'

EMMA: 'Heeey!'

WIND: 'We were saying that grandma is crazy if she doesn't like mom!'

RONNIE: 'You know Mom, it's not so oftenly I say that Wind is right, but she actually is right now, grandma acts like a jerk with you, but it's because she can't get over the fact that her baby boy got up, you know, she has some serious deep complex there.'

PHOEBE: 'Oh, honey, that was the most disturbingly cute thing you've ever said. Thank you.' - Phoebe reaches for her daughters and pull the on a tight hug, on the back, we see Emma, silently taking something and running out of the door. Wind sees her too, and let goes of the hug.

WIND: 'I will be back, need to go somewhere.' - She runs out of the door closing it behind her, we are now in the living room, Emma is sitting on the sofa with Ronnie's phone on her hands she smirks to Wind.

EMMA: 'Care to guess the password?'

WIND: 'Try Luna Lovegood'

EMMA: 'Nope, second guess'

WIND: 'Hmmmm…' - Wind walks closer and sits next to Emma putting her legs over Emma's lap, she pulls the cushion Emma had been holding and throws it on the floor. 'Try, Blibbering Humdinger'

EMMA: 'WTF, how do I write this?'

WIND: 'Just give it here.' - Wind gets the phone and types it on the screen 'And… Voila...I'm basically a more beautiful version of Sherlock'

EMMA: 'Ok...so miss beautiful detective, who is she talking with.'

WIND: ' I don't know, there is a contact here saved with GR but it has no photo.'

EMMA: 'Is GR a boy?'

WIND: 'No, a gorilla, of course it is a boy!'

EMMA: 'Too rude miss Holmes, Too rude!' - Wind laughs and gives Emma a kiss on the cheek.

WIND: 'I'm sorry, love, I'm too excited.'

EMMA: 'I get it, don't worry, how will we discover who is he?'

WIND: 'I have an idea, but if Ronnie figure it out she is going to hate me.'

EMMA: 'No, she will not, I will cover for you...What is it?'

WIND: 'I'm going to call him over.' - Emma looks worried while she sees Wind typing

EMMA: 'Over here?'

WIND: 'Love, really, if you don't want me to be rude, cut the stupid questions.. yes here.'

EMMA: 'But, she will know' - Wind finishes what she was typing and looks at Emma smirking mischievously

WIND: 'no she won't, I'm deleting the messages, I am going to make it seem like he was missing her too much and had to come here to see her. There, he is coming. Now, put her phone back there, don't let her see you, and we are going to wait for him outside.' Emma gets the phone and goes back to the bedroom, few second later she came back, and both of them left the apartment.

ERICA: ' Aunt Phoebe, I really think you shouldn't curl your hair.'

RONNIE: 'Yeah mom, come on, just be yourself'

PHOEBE: 'You father told me the same thing the first time I've seen them, I ended up telling your grandma about that pimp who spit on my mouth when I lived on the streets.' Ronnie and Erica look at each other…

RONNIE: 'Come on mom, be less of yourself, I'm going to get the curling iron…' - Ronnie lives the room and goes to her sister's bedroom, we are able to see her inside of it looking for the curling iron, she then finds it, and leaves the room, while she is at the living room, she hears some voices coming from the hallway, she seems curios and start to walk in the direction of the front door, she looks through the peephole, step away from the door looking surprised and upset, then she quickly opens it.

RONNIE: 'Guillermo, what are you doing here?' - Guillermo turns to her smiling, hugs her tight and kisses her lips. Emma and Wind are looking at the scene and start to laugh.

WIND: 'Ronnie has a boyfriend, Ronnie has a boyfriend!'

EMMA: 'How big our baby Ronnie has grown, Moma will be happy, yes she will, oh yeah she will.' - Ronnie pushes Guillermo away and looks at the both of them very angrily.

RONNIE: 'Shut up you too, nobody is telling moma anything. Now, haven't I told you to not come here today, 'cause if my parents see you they are going insane! Guillermo, you have to go!'

GUILLERMO: 'But, you've told me you were missing me too much for me to stay alway. So here I'm mi amor.' - Ronnie looked again at her sister.

RONNIE: 'YOU!'

WIND: 'HE, SHE, IT, WE, YOU, THEY… Seriously sister, you have to know english to be able to teach it to Guillermo!'

RONNIE: 'You are a jerk Wind! I hope you know that!'

EMMA: 'Ronnie, calm down, it wasn't Wind's fault, it was me. I've gotten your phone and sent him the message inviting him to come, I've just called Wind here after, she had no idea.'

RONNIE: 'Well, then, thanks God, my sister isn't brave enough to admit she is in love with you, so I don't have to live with the fact that I have the world's worst person alive as part of my family! And, by the way Emma, if your father is a stupid homophobic and forces you to hide yourself, that is not my fault. You shouldn't go around forcing people's secret out in order to keep yours in!' - Ronnie then enters in the apartment slamming the door behind her, Guillermo look at the girls very sadly.

GUILLERMO: 'I don't understand, I thought she liked me.'

WIND: 'She does like you Guillermo, she has never had a boyfriend before, she is scared of my parents reaction. She is overreacting it, it's going to be ok, don't worry, look, enter there' - She points at the apartment number 19 - 'And watch some tv, we will be right there with you, make yourself at home.' - Guillermo nods and enters as he closes the door, Wind pulls Emma to a hug. 'You know that nothing she said is real right?'

EMMA: 'No, D, she is right, I shouldn't have done that'

WIND: 'You didn't do anything, I'm the one who asked him to come here.'

EMMA: 'But, I'm the one who has gotten her phone, I didn't think, you know, I wanted to...I don't know, prank her or something, I wanted to make you laugh.'

WIND: 'I know you did! And, Emma, she didn't lie about everything she said, you know?'

EMMA: 'What do you mean, do you really think I am that bad?'

WIND: 'no, no, of course not, look at me.' - Wind makes Emma look at her - 'I really am in love with you.'

EMMA: 'Am I your Guillermo?' - Wind laughs at caresses Emma's face, she really didn't expected that answer.

WIND: 'Yes, mi amor, you are my Guillermo' - Both of them smile before a bit, then Emma gently pulls Wind closer giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

EMMA: 'You're my Guillermo too.' - Wind laugh harder this time

WIND: 'Okay, my spanish love, let's fix this mess we've started.

EMMA: 'Yeah, let's' - holding hands they enter at apartment 19 to talk with Guillermo.

RONNIE: 'Mother! You should have aborted!'

PHOEBE: 'WHAT? Are you crazy? What are you talking about Ronnie?'

RONNIE: 'Nothing, never mind!'

PHOEBE: 'Ronnie Consuela Buffay-Hanningan, tell me now!'

ERICA: 'Consuela?'

RONNIE: 'Don't even get me started!'

ERICA: 'Sorry, sorry.'

PHOEBE: 'Come on Kiddo, tell me.'

RONNIE: 'Mom, I'm sorry, I really don't want to talk.'

PHOEBE: 'Fine, but if you change your mind…'

RONNIE: 'I know mom, you are the best' - Ronnie hugs her mother and closes her eyes for a few seconds, she then let go of the hug and look at her mother seriously - 'And you are beautiful with your hair like that, I'm not going to let you curl it! Sorry. Come, let's go to the living room, dad, should be almost here with the boys. It's almost time of your dinner on gran's' - The three of them enter the living room at the same time as Mike and the boys come back inside.

PHOEBE: 'What do you have there?'

MIKE: 'A vase your friend has sent you to take as a gift to my mother.'

PHOEBE: 'Why were you out with it?'

JOE: 'Jack said we should try to make Gunther fill it with coffee, instead of using a mug.'

PHOEBE: 'What? Are you crazy, the vase would get all dirty with coffee.'

MIKE: 'Yeah, that's why I've gone after them,after I discovered their plan, to avoid them to do it.

PHOEBE: 'Oh, good job honey'

MIKE: 'Thanks, and by the way, you look beautiful honey!'

PHOEBE: 'Thanks, but we should go, or else I will have time to think about stories of my time living on the streets to tell your mother. Ronnie, where is your sister? I have to say good-bye to her too.'

RONNIE: 'I don't know mom, she must be breeding with Emma.'

PHOEBE: 'She what?'

RONNIE: 'I've said she must be playing with Emma, you know, video games in the boys apartment.'

PHOEBE: 'Ahhh, ok, let's go there then.' They leave the apartment, Phoebe opens the door of the one in front and we are able to see Emma sitting on one of the leather recliners with Wind on her lap, on the other recliner we see Guillermo, they are playing FIFA on the video game. 'Hmmmm, mind you girls explain what is going on here?' - Emma pauses the game and they all look in the direction of Phoebe's voice, when they noticed that everybody was standing there, Wind stands up quickly, Emma turns the chair around and Guillermo follows her moves.

WIND: 'Mom, dad, I have to tell you something.'

MIKE: 'Okay….' - He steps closer to Phoebe, holding Phoebe's hand in one side and the vase in the other hand. Wind looks at the vase on his hand and thinks twice before starting.

WIND: 'Hmm, dad, do you mind putting the vase down?' - Mike looks at her surprised, but complies, he puts the vase on the kitchen's cabinet. 'okay, so, I don't know if you guys ever noticed it, but, the deal is that I really, really like Emma, but not in a friendly way, I mean, that way too, but in a way different of that way is well considered in this current circumstance... I mean it wasn't like this before, or it was, but I didn't know because I was too young…'

PHOEBE: 'Oh my God, you and Emma are a couple, we know that, we've always known that, she got that babbling from you, you know that right Mike?'

MIKE: 'Yeah honey, I know'

PHOEBE: 'Wind, we love you and Emma together. Emma has always taken care of you and protected you and respected you, she has waited until now for you, by the way kudos Ems, I would never wait that long. You are perfect for each other, I don't know why you have thought we wouldn't be ok with that.

MIKE: 'Yes, honey, I mean, and even if we weren't ok with you two, you are an adult now, we have to understand and respect your decisions.'

RONNIE: 'Hmmmm guys, I have something to say too.' - Ronnie walks quickly to Guillermo's side and holds his hand ' That's Guillermo, my boyfriend' - Phoebe looks closer at the boy standing in front of them, she noticed her leather jacket.

PHOEBE: 'Is this leather jacket real, Guillermo?' - Everyone's faces suddenly turn scared, but Guillermo's who has actually a very big smile on his face, he holds his jacket with his other hand proudly, Ronnie looks apologetic at him, and steps far from him, he looks confused and insecure when he answers

GUILLERMO: 'Yes, it is real' - It was very quick the happening of the next events. Phoebe had gotten the vase and thrown it on Guillermo's direction, he was quick enough to duck it, she then starts to run on his direction, he jumps over the chairs, and runs to the other side and in the door's direction

GUILLERMO: 'I'LL CALL YOU LATER RONNIE' - he runs out the apartment, with Phoebe following him and Mike trying to stop her.

THE END


End file.
